A journey of heart
by April Black Rose
Summary: takes place after KH2 Sora, Riku, and Kairi recieve a letter from king mickey and get summoned to Disney Castle. Sora x Kairi


A Journey Of Heart

"Thinking of you where ever you are...We prey for our sorrows to end

and hope that our hearts will blend

Now I will step forward to realize this wish, and who knows?

Starting a journey may not be so hard, or maybe...

It has already begun.

There are many worlds, but they share the same sky, one sky,

One destiny." Kairi

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing by the paopu tree at Destiny Island, reading the letter they had recieved from King Mickey. It read "It seems more doors have opened and heartless are reeking havok on the citizens of these particular worlds. We require the help of you three. I will be sending a gummi ship as soon as possible. Donald and Goofy won't be accompanying you. There is a bright side. Once you arrive at Disney Castle we will be having a banquet in your honor. See you there, King Mickey"

The three pulled out there keyblades. "Are you up for an adventure?" Sora questioned to his friends. His brown untidy hair sparkled in the sunlight and his sea blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Sounds like fun...I'm in." said Riku.

"Count me in. I'm not getting left behind again." replied Kairi,her long red hair waving in the wind. She had sea blue eyes, the same shade as Sora's. Riku,however, had blue green eyes and stunningly silver hair. All of the sudden there was a sound of rockets heading towards the island. Before they could even blink the gummi-ship appeared infront of the trio.

They then walked into the gummi-ship. "Feels like old times!" the brunette chirped happily.

Kairi and Riku had to smile at Sora's happiness.

"You're so carefree and immature..." commented Riku with a slight smirk.

Sora shoved Riku lightly and said"And you're too uptight!"

"We're here!" said Kairi. They both looked over and Disney Castle was now in plain sight. Sora stepped out first and was immediately knocked down by Donald and Goofy.

"Hey you guys! I've missed you!" said Sora, hugging them tightly. Realization swept over Kairi, he wasn't himself because he had been missing his comrades.

"We've missed you too." said Donald

"We've been thinking about you everyday" added Goofy. They then left the grassy green courtyard and headed to the castle. Donald and Goofy took the eagar trio to the ballroom.

"Hey everybody." they heard a familiar voice said. The lights were off so they coudn't see the figure. The lights suddenly came on and they were gretted by King Mickey, Minnie, Daisy,Hurcules, Megura,Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa and Cloud.

They greeted the threesome with a "SURPRISE!"

"Thanks everybody!" said Sora with a smile.

"That's very kind of you...Thank you." said Kairi.

"Thanks." commented Riku with a smirk.

"May we now group up in couples and report to the dance floor as soon as possible." said Mickey. Leon paired up with Yuffie,Riku went with Aerith, Tifa and Cloud, Sora and Kairi. Cid decided to sit back and watch. Hurcules and Megura went, as did Mickey and Minnie, then Donald and Daisy. Goofy was the DJ.

He started the song and the couples began to sway to the music.

You've given me to many things lately, your all I need

Sora twirled Kairi and whispered in her ear "I love you Kairi."

All along. you smiled at me and said"Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?"

"I know you love me...You don't even have to ask my feelings, You had me from hello." she replied, wraping her arms around his neck as they swayed slowly to the music.

When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said "no I don't think life is quite that simple."

When you walk away, you don'y hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. it's hard to let it go.

The moment the song ended Sora leaned in closer to Kairi and kissed her softly. The ball room filled with applause as the two kissed. "I thought I'd never get the chance to do that..." said Kairi, with a smile.

"You'd never loose me...I'm always with you...right here." replied Sora, pointing to Kairi's heart. She pulled him into a hug

"But it wouldn't be the same as having you really here." she said.

"I dont mean to ruin the moment but your journey awaits..." said King Mickey.

to be continued...

Thanks for reading! Plz review! cc welcome! Flames are not!


End file.
